


New Year's Resolution: No More Alcohol

by mzblackpoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Dancing, Karaoke, Lapdance, M/M, New Years, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: After discovering the truth of his and Victor’s actual first meeting, Yuuri vows to drink alcohol as little as possible. One too many incidents later, Yuuri decides to never drink again. Until new year’s day, when Chris may or may not have poured vodka into Yuuri’s orange juice cup...Drunk Yuuri is surely the life of the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Here’s a quick lil new year's day fanfic bc we all need drunk dancer yuuri in our lives.

“Super lucky we could all get in, right?” Chris asked, appearing next to Victor holding a half empty wine bottle by the neck. Of course the man was drinking right out of the bottle. Most of their large friend group was able to make it to their last minute new year party. It was honestly quite surprising how many were able to show up.

“Sure. Drinking so heavy already? The party has just barely gotten started,” Victor asked faking curiosity. Chris scoffed taking a large swig of the wine.

“Please, this isn’t heavy. And it’s never too early to drink, your husband would know.”

Victor frowned, Yuuri doesn’t drink anymore. He glanced around the rented karaoke party room taking in their large group of miscellaneous figure skaters, as Phichit called themselves. Husband in question in sitting on the ground with Guanghong and Sala, laughing animatedly at Yuuri’s phone, all letting out loud guffaws and tears leaking from half shut eyes. Yuuri doesn’t  _ look _ drunk; Victor leans back against the sofa cushion.

Otabek, Mila, and Yurio are grouped together in the corner room, eyes watching intently at Yurio’s phone as the young teenager frowned and cursed at whatever game. Simultaneously the three friends exclaimed and leaned back.

_ He probably died, _ Victor mused with a chuckle. The three returned to the phone game soon after. A quick glance over the room, JJ roaring into the microphone singing, or rather screaming, Emil and Mickey shaking maracas and cheering along, Georgi chugging down cans of beer, and Phichit stretching out to take pictures on his phone rather than getting up and moving to an easier position. They group of skaters have only been at the party room for about an hour and already the room is littered with dishes from ordered food, bottles and cans, discarded clothes, and miscellaneous items, it’s a huge mess.

“So, why are we having this party  _ today _ ? On new year’s  _ day? _ ” VIctor asked, turning to Chris, whom is moved onto another bottle of wine.

“Well, just because I guess, don’t want any of that new year’s eve midnight kiss bullshit.” Chris shrugged taking  another drink of his wine, white wine this time. 

“That’s because  _ you _ don’t have anyone to kiss, are you sure your boyfriend’s not leaving you for your cat?” Victor joked, raising a knowing eyebrow at his friend.

Chris fake sputtered and wiped his mouth, giving Victor a dramatic exaggerated look, and gasped loudly.

“How dare you accuse my man of cheating! He doesn’t even like pussy.” The two shared a laugh, smirking and laughing giddily at Chris’ implications. Their conversation is cut short with the beginning of a new song, followed by a chorus of ‘ _ I love this song _ ’. The two turned to the front of the room, where Phichit, Mila, and Mickey stood ready to dance to the new song. JJ was laying on the sofa cushion, exhausted from his dramatic singing. A few others cheered as the trio danced and sang, shaking maracas and tambourines. Heavily influenced by alcohol, the three swayed and laughed most of the song, rather than sing. Their movements were sloppy and unsynchronized with the music. Nearing the end of the song, Phichit flung himself onto Yuuri and Guanghong, laughing and mumbling incoherently as he nuzzled the two and rolled onto his back.

In the corner of his eye, Victor could see Yurio angrily chuck his phone down and Otabek lunge forward, quick to start playing the game. Mila had returned to them, plopping down and promptly leaning all her body weight onto Yurio, eliciting angrily yelling from the boy as she pushed them down. Yurio hissed and yelled, reaching out to Otabek in hopes the older teen would pull him out from under Mila, who continued to laugh and coo at Yurio’s cute angry face. The older teen did no such thing, eye glued to Yurio’s phone, he was much too concentrated in the game to hear Yurio’s frustrated yelling.

His eyes traveled over his friends, falling onto Yuuri, his lovely, elegant, and determined husband. Except the man was not so elegant at the moment. Hair disheveled, red faced, and nearly sitting on Phichit as he ground up against the man, whom was gladly holding onto Yuuri waist and egged Japanese man on.

“Chris,” Victor started, not taking his eyes of his husband. 

“Hmm?” Came a disinterested reply.

“Did you do something?” Victor accused, fully knowing the heavy drinker beside him had some hand in the current situation.

“What makes you say that?” Chris feigned innocence.

“Yuuri doesn’t drink anymore, you  _ know _ that,” Victor hissed, turning to glare at his friend. Chri looked away and took a drink of his wine.

“I may or may not have poured some alcohol in his juice.”

Victor scoffed, flipping off the man and getting up. As he approached the grinding duo, Phichit spotted him first, waving and smiling drunkenly.

“Victor! No wonder you married Yuuri, he’s so pretty!” Phichit yelled, hugging Yuuri and burying his face into Yuuri’s chest with high pitched giddy laughter.

“ _ Vitya! _ ’ Yuuri exclaimed, he pushed himself of Phichit and launched himself sideways. Victor startled, catching his drunk husband and stumbled into sitting down next to Phichit. Yuuri giggled, very much inebriated and nuzzled into Victor’s neck, mumbling.

“Yuuri, you’re drunk, we should go home,” Victor hummed quietly into Yuuri’s ear. It took a moment before his words registered in Yuuri’s mind and he jumped back, bumping his head against Victor’s.

“No! Not yet! My friend’s are all here!” He whined, wiggling and pouting on Victor’s lap.

Victor sighed, there was no way for him to resist Yuuri’s wants. Instead, he nodded and patted Yuuri’s back, letting him rest on his own chest. Yuuri settled on his lap comfortably and wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist.

Victor’s view minutes of calm cuddling ended shortly after with a pressure poking at his abdomen.

_ It couldn’t be… _

“Yuuri, are you hard?” Victor asked looking down at Yuuri’s flushed face, he wasn’t sure if his face was red because of the alcohol or arousal now. Yuuri nodded and pressed his face into Victor’s face. Victor swallowed thickly feeling Yuuri begin to move, slowly grinding his groin against Victor’s and nibbling lightly at Victor’s ear.

At that moment it seemed like time stopped and everyone’s attention was focused on them. Victor could feel eyes watching them closely and Phichit’s whistle didn’t help sooth Victor’s embarrassment. In just a few seconds Yuuri’s movements became more brave and he began to roll his hips. Victor bit back a moan, feeling himself react to Yuuri grinding on him; he did  _ not _ want to be doing this with an audience.

Yuuri sat back, gazing at Victor with half-lidded, glazy eyes. He smirked and licked his lips seductively, he swiveled his hips and pulled his shirt off, throwing it aside. Phichit whistled again. Victor could feel blood rushing down south, Yuuri was certainly putting on a show, for him and the other skaters. They were all watching intently from their spots, not daring to move closer but also never taking their eyes off Yuuri and Victor. This was why Yuuri decided to stop drinking, because it always ended up with a strip tease, not exclusively for Victor.

Upon Yuuri beginning to unbutton his pants, Victor was ready to stop him. Unit Justin Timberlake’s ‘Sexy Back’ began to play. Victor’s jaw dropped as the other skaters cheered and clapped, giving Emil one moment to shine for having picked the song, before turning their attention back to Yuuri.

The Japanese man had stood up, fully unbuttoned his pants and danced to the song. He shook his hips and and swayed, running his hands over his body and through his hair, all while watching Victor with his signature seductive-drunk look. He snapped his hips in tune with the beat and stepped forward pulling Victor to sit up straight and ran his hands over Victor’s torso.  _ That _ certainly got a reaction out of Victor and their audience.

Victor choked and sputtered as Yuuri grabbed his aching member and gave it hard squeeze. Yuuri smirked and pulled away, and continued to dance in front in him. Teasing him by pulling his pants down every so slightly. He could vaguely remember hearing someone called out ‘ _ so much eros!’ _ but it didn’t fully register in Victor’s mind. Instead he pulled Yuuri close, tightly gripping the man by his hips. Yuuri smirked again, twisting around and shaking his ass right in Victor’s face. The room erupted in loud cheer and screams, and flashes from Phichit’s phone lit up the room momentarily as he took photos.

Victor retaliated by grabbing Yuuri’s ass, making the moan loudly. He squeezed and rolled the round plump cheeks in his hands while relishing in his success. Yuuri groaned and sat down on Victor and began to give him a lap dance. The excited cheering of his friends fueled him to ‘perform’ better. He did his best to tease Victor, enticing the Russian man to touch him too. 

Victor could feel himself getting pushed over the edge, he needed to stop this before he embarrassed the both of them. He wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s waist and held him tightly, while he grabbed Yuuri by the chin and turned his head around. He kissed Yuuri deeply, shocking the man into not moving and remaining still on Victor’s lap. With that, Phichit took a sequence of photos and everyone cheered and clapped. The deep kiss certainly put an end to Yuuri’s little performance as the man man froze and melted into Victor’s arms.

Victor stood up, pulling Yuuri with him, and dressed Yuuri back up before promptly pushing his way out the karaoke room as Yuuri stumbled behind him. The other skaters booed and complained but Victor ignored them. Instead he made sure to hold on Yuuri’s wrist tightly, keeping his husband from straying. Yuuri continued to attempt to pursue Victor, holding him a death grip and grinding on him more. He mumbled nonsense and nuzzled his face into Victor’s neck, leaving behind sloppy kisses as they walked. With a drunk Yuuri rubbing against him and smiley and giddy, he quickly paid for their split share of the rented room and hailed a taxi outside.

Yuuri soon fell asleep leaned on Victor, giving the man time to calm down during the ride back to their hotel. His boner slowly disappeared and a headache formed in his mind, just thinking of all the photos Phichit would soon post frightened him. The world would be hounding them with clickbait articles and exaggerated headlines the next morning, if not in a few hours.  
  


_ God, that couldn’t have been more embarrassing. _

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
